


For Sale: One Dawn, slightly used, very cute.

by TPSilverFox



Series: Dawn the Slut [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bukkake, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foot Fetish, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPSilverFox/pseuds/TPSilverFox
Summary: Being a Pokemon trainer is an expensive endeavour, and Dawn has to pay for items...
Series: Dawn the Slut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963051
Kudos: 10





	For Sale: One Dawn, slightly used, very cute.

The long cool grass on route 205 was a welcome pillow for the heavy head of a worn out trainer, the shining sun was a wonderful warmth on the exposed skin, and the gentle breeze carrying the faint sounds of Pokémon and trainers playing; lying splayed out on the grass just letting time idle by on a less travelled route in a quiet region. It was bliss. 

Or it would have been. Dawn looked down, her top and bra hiked up over her modest breasts, skirt discarded and panties nowhere to be seen, boots kicked next to her satchel bag, one sock ditched by her side and the other dangling half off her foot, her hair which she had spent ages getting right was a birds nest with the hat barely hanging on. 

And she was sticky. Globs and streaks of thick white cum gave her a glistening shine in the bright sunlight, a large dollop on her chin was slowly running onto her neck, the rolled up top and bra has taken a slight hit when he aimed for her boobs even managing to get some on both of Dawn’s nipples, which she would never admit she loved the feeling of. A small streak on her belly was mostly from the moment he moved to shoot on her chest. With a slight twitch Dawn confirmed that there was also a sizable amount of cum in her pussy too.

“I have got to stop being so desperate,” she looked over at the wad of money stuck in her bag, 10k Yen for sex plus another 5k for the cumshot; a cumshot that had gone fucking everywhere. “He must have been backed up for weeks… I swear if any got in my hair like last time…” a quick pat came up clear, “good, I don’t want to have to wash it again today.”

Extending her bare leg into the air, Dawn took a moment to wriggle her toes in the cool breeze admiring the pink polish on her cute little toes, her smile quickly faded as she grabbed her sock to find smears of white all over it. “For fucks sake,” slamming her foot down, “why can’t I get my feet licked without my socks always being used as a cum-rag… he didn’t even lick them for that long.”

Carefully standing up, trying to avoid dripping any more cum onto her clothes, Dawn gathered her things. Pulling up her loose sock and grimacing as she put the cumstained one back on, “I’ll walk around in these for now, not ruining my boots, … fuck it not getting my socks any dirtier either,” she quickly yanked both socks free, the grass tickling her smooth soles, carefully tucking her skirt and hat into her bag, her top still hiked up. Glancing around the area a slightly more pressing issue dawned on her, “son of a bitch stole my panties.” A more sweeping look around the area found no-one but her in the wilds of route 205, alone Dawn stripped off entirely, stood and basked in the late morning sun, cum dripping from her used pussy and running down from her bare breasts.

The river was less than a minute’ walk away; not that anyone would have cared if they had come across the naked loli trainer, other than maybe offering to heal her Pokémon on the assumption she has lost a battle. While not exactly commonplace, it was still not unusual for the less successful trainers to use their bodies to get them the extra cash they needed to survive out in the wild. It was an alternative to doing odd-jobs and labour in the towns and when in some village in the middle of nowhere, sometimes selling their bodies was the only way to get any money; both for girls and guys, plenty of women loved to ride a young virile handsome boys as much as men loved to fuck the cute slutty girls. 

The air buzzed with the sound of Pokémon and the cool breeze brought the scent of the Floaroma Town meadows over the whole route. With a smile Dawn sat by the water’s edge, dipping her muddy bare feet into the refreshing water. The water lapping over her soles and toes making her giggle, slipping a hand between her legs her pink painted fingers pulled her pussy lips apart, letting a glob of semen drip onto the river bank. Dipping her fingers into the river to clean them, a quick rummage in her bag followed with a flurry of motion to tie her hair up and ended with a splash, pushing away from the river bank and landing in the crisp clear water.

The dunking washed the worst of the cum away, a quick splashing and wiping removed the goo stuck to her face and boobs, and with a bit of clenching and rubbing Dawn cleared her pussy of any trace of the mornings’ use. Stretching back she dug her elbows into the river back enough to hold on in the light current, as well as holding herself up enough for her nipples to be at the water’s edge, the flowing of the stream over the sensitive nubs a little bit of pleasure for herself.

“Excuse me Miss, is everything all ri…?” Dawn’s eyes flittered open at the gasping voice behind her. Looking back at the source a young trainer stood there, a pink blush across his cheeks, a look of concern in his eyes, and the hint of movement under his loose shorts. “Sorry! I didn’t think you would be …” Dawn smiled as she watched the young boy’s eyes flick between staring her exposed breasts and trying to maintain polite eye contact. “They look really cute…”

Dawn chuckled as she turned around, lifting herself out of the river, taking extra care to squeeze her boobs together as she rose out of the water. Getting onto her knees she leant back and stretched, her perky tits hanging perfectly on her small frame, keeping her thighs spread just enough for the patch of blue fuzz to frame her pink slit. “I’m glad you think that, what about the rest of me?” Dawn found herself wondering how there was any blood in the poor boy that wasn’t in his dick or cheeks. 

The boy’s cock strained against his shorts, a small damp patch appearing at the tip. “Have you ever had sex?” Dawn gave a cheeky smile, cocking her head and hips. He nodded, “yeah, with a couple of the girls I grew up with in my hometown, but that was a while ago …” Dawn’s cheeky smile turned into a wicked grin, leaning forward she cupped the boy’s hard cock, kissing his cheek on the way to his ear, “5k for oral, 10k for pussy sex, 15k for anal, 5k to cum outside.” Sure she felt a little guilty for manipulating the kid, blushing a little as he pulled out his wallet, quickly getting 20k Yen in notes. 

“I’ve never had a good blowjob before and your pussy looks really cute with that fuzzy blue,” he handed the cash over, Dawn tucking it into a locked part of her bag. As she was bent over small hands started to roam over her butt and thighs, stroking and rubbing the soft skin. She let out a breathy moan as the bumbling hands groped their first older girl. 

Clumsy and nervous fingers bumped and rubbed over her wet pussy lips, occasionally the boy would get lucky and find Dawn’s magic button, eliciting a genuine moan of pleasure each time. However she was already getting bored, this was going to be an easy extra 20 k then she could continue to get on with her training. Pushing the boy onto his butt while yanking his shorts down, Dawn dropped to her knees like the whore she had become and effortlessly took a couple of inches of this stranger’s dick into her mouth. 

Dawn’s hands teased and played, one hand would cup and caress the free hanging balls while the other pumped the shaft, then she would move to grip his butt to get better leverage and thrust his cock into her mouth; all the while slurping and licking on the 4.5 inches of young dick. The boy was panting, swearing in pleasure at the lavish worshipping of his cock. Dawn was going to make sure that he would always be comparing other girl’s dick sucking technique to hers. 

A breeze reminded Dawn that her pussy and ass were both freely on display to anyone who cared to walk by, the mere thought of a cute trainer walking past and seeing her all indecent and lewd made her ass twitch and pussy drip. A hand went south to rub her clit while the other continued to help pleasure the boy … although her jaw was starting to ache a little, and if he’s paying to bukkake her then there’s no point wasting an orgasm in her mouth.

“I want you to fuck me like the dirty animal I am,” Dawn spun around on her hands and knees, presenting her anus and pussy towards her customer. “I am your whore for as long as you can hold out, my slutty cunt is for your use.” It didn’t take any more encouragement for the young trainer to get onto his knees and line his precum dribbling dick up against Dawn’s wet folds. To her surprise however one of the boy’s hands was slowly stroking the smooth soles of her feet. “If you’re a good fuck, I’ll let you play with them for as long as you want … I’ll even consider throwing in a footjob for free.”

“Nah, I’m not into feet,” the boy shrugged as he haphazardly guided his little rocket into Dawn’s pussy, “I was hoping you were ticklish. Oh well.” A grunt punctuated the small cock’s thrust into her wet cunt. Dawn sighed as she started to bounce her ass in time with the awkward thrusts, the small cock not really doing anything for her. Those small hands groping at her ass and tits weren’t much use either. 

A couple of minutes later, awkward pushing guided Dawn onto her back, the boy re-entered her pussy, palms using her modest breasts for leverage. It was pretty uninspired sex, Dawn was thankful the boy had his eyes closed, “at least he’s enjoying it,” she thought gazing into the distance she caught herself as the thrusts became more erratic. 

A fumble, a slip, the boy gasped in pleasure, his cock popped out, seed erupted from the tip pointed in the wrong direction, a small amount landing on Dawn’s thigh, the rest splattering across the grass. He rolled onto his back, panting from the exertion.

Dawn didn’t waste time on the afterglow. After quietly wiping away the cum she snapped her bra into place, popped her skirt and top back on, slipped her boots back on and carefully placed her hat back onto neatly tied hair; and with a ‘Catch ya later’ to the boy, walked off onto route 205.


End file.
